Penny
Penny is the deuteragonist of Inspector Gadget and the tritagonist of Inspector Gadget, Gadget and the Gadgetinis, and Inspector Gadget 2. She is Gadget's niece and Brain's owner. She is also the protagonist of 2015 DHX series. Penny usually helps Gadget with his missions, but it is Gadget who ends up getting all the credit in the end. For some reason, she doesn't seem annoyed by this, probably because if Claw found out, she'd be in mortal danger and Gadget would be appalled. Routine Penny likes to help Gadget out with his missions, despite him always getting the credit afterwards. In Inspector Gadget 2, Penny wants to be given a chance by her uncle to become a fellow detective and come with him on his missions, but he would never let her as she is too young. However, at the end of the film, she is awarded a medal by Gadget for being a junior detective. Personality Penny is Inspector Gadget's cute and very beautiful tomboy niece and she secretly solves his cases for him. Penny loves her uncle very much and it is not explained if she has any other family members in the TV series, but Gadget seems to be the only family she has got. Penny foils Dr. Claw's plans, leaving Gadget to get all of the credit for doing so, even though he didn't do anything at all. Penny often snoops around M.A.D.'s hideout to find out what they are planning; however, she normally ends up getting caught by Claw's henchmen and she either escapes by herself or calls her loyal pet dog Brain to rescue her. But when she and Brain are both captured, She is right-handed, very intelligent despite her cuteness and tomboyish beauty and capable of hacking into almost any computer-based system. Appearance Penny has shoulder-length blonde hair worn in 2 ponytails and blue eyes. She wears a red short-sleeved T-shirt with a thick white stripe in the middle of her torso with olive green pants with knee patches, followed by red and pink trainers. For swimsuits, Penny wears a tiny red or blue bikini and a red tan-kini. In the early 2000's, Penny wears a pink midriff shirt, a long sleeve turtleneck, brown baggy pants, and red sneakers. Her ponytails are also straight up. In Biggest Caper, she wore a red and white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. In the 2015 series, she now wears the same outfit, but with red fingerless gloves. Gallery '' Penny.png|Penny with the Gadgetinis Penny model sheet + screenshot.jpg|Screenshot and concept art of Penny Penny-8678956.png Inspector Gadget 1999 - Penny.png|Penny, as she appears in Inspector Gadget Inspector Gadget 2 Penny.png|Penny, as she appears in Inspector Gadget 2. File:06.jpg|Penny in a bikini with tightened fists. Snapshot20121025200139.jpg|Penny in a red bikini. Snapshot20121025194315.jpg|Penny in a blue bikini. Snapshot20121025202849.jpg|Penny gets hit on the head by a green beach ball. penny_schoolforpickpockets15.jpg|Penny using the watch. 20120903 140223penny.png Penny Run.png Penny Gadget.png jam__penny_gadget_by_alenonimo-d41aeh3.jpg Penny-gadget.jpg penny as the pickpockets dummy.pdf 14.jpg|Penny's bikini body peeking over the pool snapshot20121025193705.jpg|Penny looks on in joy snapshot20121025200035.jpg|Penny with a beach ball Penny's Belly Shirt.png|The back of teenage Penny's belly shirt vlcsnap-2012-12-28-17h23m48s70.png|Penny tanning Penny's Computer.png Agent Penny.png '' Trivia * Penny's last name is unknown. While Inspector Gadget's last name is Brown in the live-action film, the animated series strongly implies that Gadget is his real last name. While one can assume Penny's last name is Brown or Gadget, she frequently calls him "Uncle Gadget," suggesting that Gadget may be her maternal uncle or that he had his gadgets before Penny was born or before she met him. * Penny's age throughout the animated series is 10 years old. She is 12 years old in Gadget and the Gadgetinis and Inspector Gadget's Last Case ''and is 16 years old in ''Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever. * Her eye color in the animated series is sometimes green and sometimes blue, which can be quite confusing. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans